The present invention relates to the production of a frozen fish product more particularly to a process for preparing a frozen rolled cod tail which is to contain a filling.
The production of frozen rolled cod tails containing a filling usually involves bringing already frozen cod tails to the factory, defrosting them, placing the filling on top, folding the cod tails over the enclose the filling, and then deep freezing. However, during freezing of fish, desirable aromas are lost and during defrosting water drips are lost. Therefore, two complete freezing steps, as are necessary in the usual production method described above, lead to a fish product which has lost even more of its desirable aroma. Moreover, the water drips which are lost during defrosting lead to a drier product with an inferior texture for the consumer.